EARNING THE TRUST
by Texasman1836
Summary: Balto has just returned a hero, but he don't trust Rosy's father. Now Rosy's father must earn Balto's trust. Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT KNOW WHAT ROSY'S MOM AND DAD ARE NAMED SO I HAVE GIVEN THEM NAMES. ROSY'S MOTHER IS NAMED LISA MILLER AND ROSY'S FATHER IS NAMED JOHN MILLER**

It was a cold, dark night in the town of Nome. At the hospital the children were sick with diphtheria and close to death. In a room, Rosy was lying in bed, hardly able to breath because of the diphtheria. The little girl's mother Lisa, her father John, and her dog Jenna was vary quiet. Jenna rested on Rosy's bed sadly, but then she heard howling not to far away.

_It's Balto! I just know it._ thought Jenna happily.

The beautiful husky started to bark joyfully, Rosy's father rushed to the window. "The team!" he cried with joy.

The whole town began to wake up, and rush into the street to welcome the team who was bringing the medicine for the children. The people could not believe their eyes, Balto was leading the team, but they were vary happy that the children was going to be alright.

Balto brought the sled to a halt at the hospital. The doctors rushed to unload the medicine and the unconscious musher, the people crowded around the half-breed.

Balto could not believe it, people who hated him now wanted to embrace him. Boris the goose flew up to the hero and hugged him tightly. "Not dog! Not wolf! You're a hero!" he honked as he kissed the half-breed on the head.

Balto was vary proud because he save the town, but his joy turned to fear when he saw Rosy's father reach out to pet him. "Come on, boy," john said smiling. "There's someone who wants to see you,"

Balto backed away from John, the man was confused. "It's alright, Balto," he assured as tried to pat him. The half-breed ran away from him, but the man could not get through the crowd to follow him.

Rosy was beginning to wake up after getting her medicine, she rubbed her eyes. "Mommy, I fell asleep," she yawned as her mother hugged her. John came in to the room, but not with Balto. "I knew that Balto would save me, dad." said the little girl weakly.

"Balto did bring the medicine, but he ran away from me, and I don't know why." explained John taking his daughter in his arms.

Rosy knew why Balto ran away from her father. "Balto does not trust you, dad!" she said calmly. Jenna then barked at the window, and the family saw Balto standing at the window. "Balto!" laughed Rosy.

The little girl ran to the window with joy. "Balto! I'd be lost with out you!" said Rosy as she opened the window. The half-breed came through the window and rubbed his head against the little girl.

Jenna rushed to her beloved Balto, and nuzzled him. "I knew you would come back," she cried with joy. "I made you a promise, Jenna," smiled Balto. "And I keep the promises I make!" the half-breed stated as he returned her love.

John once again walked up to Balto to embrace him, but the half-breed didn't trust him. Rosy and Jenna watched sadly as Balto ran away from John. The man ran after Balto, once he got outside the hospital, he saw the half-breed run past the crown of grateful people and into an alley across the street.

"Balto!" called John looking through the alley for the half-breed. "It's alright! I won't hurt you!" he called looking behind some boxes for Balto. John could not find Balto anywhere and he felt sad. He started to cry. "What have I done? What have I done!" he cried sitting against a wall in the alley.

Rosy saw her father come back without Balto. "I'm sorry, Rosy!" apologized the man taking his daughter in his arms. "Balto is afraid of me, but I will try and find him in the morning!" he explained lovingly as he put Rosy back in bed.

The next morning John went through the town looking for Balto wanting to prove that he now loved him like everyone else. He asked people if they had seen the half-breed, but nobody had seen him since he brought the medicine. Still he was not going to give up looking for Balto.

Meanwhile outside of town, Star came to see Balto at his boat. The half-breed welcome the young husky to his home. "I'm sorry if I have nothing to offer you, Star," said Balto with a big smile. "What do I own the honor of your visit?" he asked as he drank some water from his bowl.

Star got right to the point. "Balto, John Miller is looking for you because he wants to be your friend!" explained the young husky.

The half-breed smile faded away into a frown. "I don't want that man as a friend! He has always chased me away from his family!" barked Balto throwing his bowl across the deck of the boat.

"Balto, Mr. Miller is sorry for mistreating you." explained Star trying to be brave. "You were mistreated because nobody took the time to see that you were a good, noble, and brave dog who cared for others. Give Mr. Miller a chance."

Balto was confused, but he still did not want to see Rosy's father. "Why should I give him a chance?" growled Balto pacing back and forth.

"It would make Jenna and Rosy happy." the young husky stated with a smile.

The half-breed stopped pacing, and thought about what Star told him. _Star is right. I would make the girls happy, but what if Mr. Miller treats me wrongly again. Still the team gave me a chance and if I don't give Miller a chance I'll be no better then Steele._

"OK, Star, I'll give the guy a chance," said Balto patting the young husky on the shoulder.

Star watched Balto head out to find Rosy's father. "Do you think it will work, Star?" asked Jenna who had been listening the whole time hiding behind some boxes.

"I think it might, Jenna, because it was your idea that I talk to him since..." said Star till Jenna cut him off. "I know, Star," explained the beautiful husky. "He trusts you because you always had faith in him especially when he came to help you guys."

Star and Jenna watched Balto happily go into town to look for Rosy's father. Then they went their separate ways, but not before Jenna kissed Star on the cheek for being the good little dog he was.


	2. Chapter 2

John Miller was still looking for Balto, but he still could not find him. He had been looking since morning and he was getting hungry, so he went to a cafe in the middle of the town to have some lunch. John had smoked ham and mashed potatoes for his lunch, but he still thought about Balto. _I hope that Balto has not left town, but what would I tell my child if he did leave town?_

After John finished his meal he found Balto sitting outside the cafe at the front door. The man was happy to see the half-breed. "Hello, Balto," greeted John as he reached out to pet the dog.

The half-breed took a step back because he still was a little fearful of Roy's father, but he was going to give the man a chance. Balto stared at John with caution when the man reached into his jacket pocket. _I wounder what he's got in his pocket? _he thought.

Balto's fear turned to amazement because what John pulled out of his pocket was some jerky from the general store. The man held out the jerky and smiled.

"Come on, Balto," John said calmly. "I'm your friend! You can do this!"

The half-breed just stood and watched the man who still held offered him the jerky. He then turned his gaze to Jenna who came up and sat next to Rosy's father. The beautiful husky motioned to Balto to trust John, but the half-breed still stood away from the man because he did not know what to think.

Just then Star, Nikki, Kaltag, Dixie and Sylvie all crowed around Balto. They all were trying to encourage him to trust Rosy's father. "Come on, Balto!" barked Star. "He's your friend,"

"Do it for, Balto," squealed Dixie trying to catch Balto's eye.

That's when Boris flew onto the scene the give Balto some advice. "Let me tell you something, Balto" he said as he put his wing around the half-breed's shoulder. "There's an old saying forgive and forget."

"What's that got to do with Rosy's father?" asked Balto turning his gaze to John.

The goose made it clear. "Mr. Miller is putting the past behind him." he explained. "Now it's time for you to forget all those things he did to you and forgive him, Balto!"

Balto knew that Boris was right. He slowly walked up to John, took the jerky from his hand and smiled at the man with love. Jenna and the other were all barking with joy.

"I knew you could learn to like me," laughed John as he patted the half-breed's head.

Balto, John, and the others went to the hospital to see Rosy who was still recovering from her sickness. The little girl's heart was filled with joy to see Balto friends with her father. The half-breed walked up to the little girl who gave him a hug as her father patted him on the head.

"I knew you could earn Balto's trust, dad," said Rosy embracing her father. "It took some time, but it worked out." she added.

"from now on I will never judge someone for what they look like, but get to know what their like from the inside." stated John as he gave Balto another stick of jerky.

Jenna was pleased that Balto trusted John, as well as the others. The half-breed turned to the dogs. "For now on I will always give anyone a second chance!" he said as he embraced Jenna. The dogs all barked with joy.

From that day forth John Miller and Balto became good friends. They would go walking in the hills, fishing, and taking care of those they cared about.

**THE END.**

**We must not hold a grudge against those who once treated us badly. We must treat those the way way we want to be treated.**


End file.
